saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural World
«'Supernatural World'»''' (スーパナチラル・ワールド, Sūpanachiraru Wārudo, abbreviated as '''SW) is one VRMMO produced by an unknown company using much of the codes previously used in Sword Art Online and ALfheim Online. It is compatible with any FullDive device. System Instalation The game is not paid, but can not be found in stores or other places. Each player has the right to recruit a person for the game, regardless of whether he is actually playing or is leaving the game. Because of its difficult method of being acquired, it is not known to people in general. The person who recruits the other is called a "guardian" and the recruiter is called "protected." Normally, by knowing each other in real life, the relationship between the guardian and his protégé is much better than that of other players. Avatar Creation The system, when installed, searches the player's memories, automatically creating a character that fits their tastes, dislikes, traumas and desires. His appearance, just like in Sword Art Online, is almost identical to his real-life appearance with slight changes. The gender of the player's avatar will match the player's gender in real life by default, and the player cannot change it by any means. Abilites In the same way the game automatically chooses a special skill that suits the player. It is not known how many skills there are, but some players say that at least ten thousand skills have already been seen around the world. Skills can be evolved in different ways, depending on the player's choices, how to play among other things. They can also be evolved through special trainings that can be unlocked in different parts of the world. Maps The game uses a medieval version of the real-world map. For each country there is a principal kingdom, where one of the administrators is the king. In addition, every real-life city is a village or kingdom, depending on its size. The other kingdoms and villages are governed by high level players who command the local armies. There are also guilds that may or may not be affiliated with a kingdom. Every smaller village is within the territories of a kingdom. So far, by removing the capital, there are nine major kingdoms in Japan. These kingdoms are often fighting for territories. Upon entering the game, the player appears in the game version of where he is in real life. This way, players often get to know each other in real life. Marriage and Children In this game, it is possible for two players to get married. This marriage gives you the advantage of being able to figure out where your partner is and communicate with him from a distance. Heterosexual couples can bear children (at most three) who will be A.I. (homosexual couples can do the same through a special potion acquired in a quarterly event). These children will develop slowly, with growth up to 12 years lasting a month (one year to every sixty hours). From then on, the child will awaken his own special ability derived from his parents and help them in battle. These children may die of grief if they are used only for battles. Known Players Players *Kirigaya Kazuto / Black Swordsman *Tsuboi Ryoutarou / Fire Samurai *Yuuki Asuna / Berserk Healer *Ayano Keiko / Dragon Master *Shinozaki Rika / Pink Forger *Asada Shino / Archer Master *Kirigaya Suguha / Leaf Mage *Nagata Shinichi / Invisible Guard A.I. * Yui / Small Fairy Trivia * This game was heavily based on the "Brain Burst" game of the "Accel World" anime. Category:VRMMO Category:OitoTrintaDois